Four and Six - The Instructors
by LoveKlaine12
Summary: Set after Allegiant and the war never happened in Insurgent so everything is fine. Tris and Tobias get jobs training initiates and get on with their life, what will Tris, Tobias and their friends get up to with the initiates since after all they are free dauntless now. My first Divergent Fanfic! Enjoy, I hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! My name is Ellie and this is my first divergent fanfic so go easy on me please:) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or Divergent which saddens me.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Tris POV

I looked at the list of jobs that I could apply for in Dauntless and thought about what I would want to actually do for basically the rest of my life

_**Jobs**_

_Dauntless Leader_

_Nurse _

_Tattoo Artist_

_Piercer_

_Instructor_

_Entertainment_

_Guard_

After looking at the list for a while I decided I wanted to be an Instructor with Tobias but since I could only do that once a year I wanted to work in the tatoo palour with Tori as well. With that I went and applied.

* * *

Today was my first day at the tattoo palour and after I finished breakfast with my friends annd Tobias I gave him a quick kiss and went to work and I was nervous.

Tori had showed me how to do a tattoo but that still doesn't mean I couldn't be nervous even if I was just observing today.

"Hey Tris! You excited?" Tori said as she saw me walk in to the tatto palour.

I laughed and nodded,"Yeah, it should be fun," and at that she laughed.

"Hey aren't you instructing the new initiates next week?" Tori asked as she set up the machines and stuff.

"Yeah, I will be known as six," I laughed as I said this but I was really excited to be training initiates.

Tori laughed and said," How long do you think it will take for them to figure out you and Four are dating?" I thought about that and smiled.

"I have no idea but that sounds fun, you know? to see what they would do when they found out, to be honest I could have fun with this," Me and Tori laughed and joked for the rest of the day at the tatto palour except from when we had cutomers.

* * *

Tomorrow me and Tobias would be startinng to instruct the new initiates and I was still thinking about what Tori said earlier today.

"Tobias?" I asked whilst we sat together on the couch in his apartment, he turned to me, smiled and made a little 'hmm' sound," Tori said something earlier today and it got me thinking how about we wait to see how long it takes the initiates to figure out that we are dating?" He looked thoughtful and the smiled.

"That sounds like fun actually," he said to me and I smiled, excited about it and Tobias laughed at me as I did a little bounce on the couch.

"What?" I asked with a giggle.

"Nothing, your just so odd, I love it though," he replied as he leant over and kissed me.

We spent the rest of the night talking and kissing basically until we went to bed.

* * *

**Okay so that is the first chapter, I'm sorry it is so short but chapter 2 should be uploaded soon, I hope you enjoyed it. I tried my best to write in american since it was in Tris' point of view and I am british so I don't know if I did a good job, sorry if I didn't. Please review and tell me what you think!:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hii! This is Chapter 2 and again I'm sorry if I don't get the american and stuff right since I am british but enjoy! I hope you like it!:)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own divergent or the amazing characters.**

Chapter 2

TRIS

I waited at the dauntless compound whilst everyone went to get the new initiates. It wasn't long before I could hear people coming, I was at the bottom of the net so I can help people off the net once they jumped.

"Ready?" I heard Tobias shout down to me and I answered with a shout back saying that I was.

I heard a scream and a girl with red hair dropped down in to the net with a 'hmmph' I helped her out and she righted herself and then everyone else started jumping down, one by one.

Everyone was now stood in a line and with me and Tobias stood before them,"Welcome to Dauntless, I am Four and this is Six," Tobias said as he motioned to me and I nodded my head in acknowledgement.

I grabbed the clipboard and asked for names and wrote them down with what faction they transferred from.

_**Transfers**_

_Carla-Amity_

_Ash-Candor_

_Isaac-Candor_

_Macey-Amity_

_Lila-Amity_

_Kirsten-Erudite_

_Joshua-Erudite_

_Mike-Amity_

_Ally-Candor_

_Jessica-Abnegation_

The last one surprised me, Abnegation? OK then.

"OK me and Four will be your instructors throughout your initiation but right now Four will show you around because I need to go to my other job," I told them as I set the clipboard down and turned to face them. They all nodded and I left to go to the tattoo palour.

I was in the middle of sketching some tattoo designs when I heard," This is the tattoo palour where Six works," I looked up as Tobias said this and went over to them, I noticed how Jessica kept looking at me funny.

"Hi," I said when I got there and Tobias poked me in the side for no reason at all, he can be very confusing sometimes.

"What?" I muttered to him and he just shrugged his shoulders whilst I looked at him in confusion.

"OK then," I said and thats when Ally decided to come up and make her presence known to Tobias,"Hey, I'm Ally, So how about we go out sometime?" Me and Tobias looked at eachother with the same expression _For Gods Sake._

It had been a week instructing the initiates and they still hadn't found out about me and Tobias dating and we realised that Ally and Mike had developed a little crush on us, Ally crushing on Tobias and Mike crushing on me, not the other way round...that would be weird.

We were standing in front of them now when Jessica suddenly shot her hand up,"Are you to dating anyone Six? and you as well Four You seem to look like your dating someone," I laughed at that but I couldn't help but think why she would desperatly want to know that.

"Yes, Me and Six are dating," At that everyone went silent.

"WHAT?"

**Sorry to leave it on a bit of a cliffhanger there but oh well. I hope you liked this chapter, please review and tell me what you think! You are also free to ask me any questions!:)**

**-Ellie xx**


	3. AN

**Authors Note**

I am so sorry, I have been bad at updating lately but I have been really busy and things have been going on but I hope I will get back to updating soon. I am really sorry.

Ellie. xx


	4. Snippet!

**AN: Okay so first let me just tell you I'm so sorry for not updating in soo long so I have wrote a little snippet thingy because I just didn't have time writing a full chapter but I felt bad for all you readers to wait for an update, so here you go! Oh and just to let you know Tris' parents didn't die in this so yeah...they're still here and alive!:)**

Chapter 3

I jumped in shock as Jessica shouted...and continued shouting,"HA, YES!" but once she realised that everyone was staring at her she stopped.

"Um, Jessica? can you come with me and four for a minute?" I asked her whilst still staring at her strangely.

She nodded and followed us out,"OK what was that?" Tobias asked her. She looked down at her feet before spilling it all out.

"Your parents sent me to spy on you both..."


End file.
